iLoveYou
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: Collection of Oneshots Sakura Centric. So far we have Ch1 NaruSaku Ch2ItaSaku Ch3KakaSaku Ch4YamaSaku Ch5ItaSaku Ch6GaaSaku Ch7NejiSaku ch8DeiSaku Ch9GenSaku
1. Hate That I Love You

iLoveYou

**This will be a collection of drabbles and oneshots. All different in length and such along with different ratings, along will different couples. Each one will be based off of what random song comes un my ipod… lol so enjoy!**

**Song: Hate That I Love You by Rihanna**

**Paring: NaruSaku**

**Rating: K +**

Sakura let out a battle roar as she jumped over the side out the couch tackling the blonde haired boy to the ground. Naruto let out a terrified scream as the pinkette pounced. He never thought he could move so fast in his life. He quickly averted the pinkette by crawling across the room until his back was firmly pressed against the wall opposite to the pinkette.

Sakura growled in annoyance. Her feet practically in the air as they sat on the top of the couch let rest of her body was stiff and her arms were pressed against the carpeted floor. She looked her green eyes glaring at the blonde from under her bangs.

There it was. The thing she had been looking for sat in his hands. Naruto gulped before hiding the silver wrapper behind his back. "It's not what it looks like Sakura-chan!" Naruto said throwing his hands up trying to defend himself.

"It looks like someone stole _my _chocolate!" Sakura crawled forwards before tumbling to the ground and just as she did that Naruto took that as his chance to run. He bolted past her, his bare feet padded down the hallway as he tried to get to the bedroom. He turned to slam the door shut only to find a well-manicured hand holding the door still.

Naruto gulped. "I was only going to eat a little! Swear!" Naruto said.

"Naruto…" Sakura growled as she walked further and further into the room. With every step he took back she followed with one forward until his legs hit the bed and he fell backwards. He squeaked out when his hands were trapped over his head.

To think after fighting countless powerful foes his wife would scare him the most. He looked up at her nervously. A big goofy grin on his face. He just hoped his boyish charms would work this time. "I swear Naruto… I'm going too—"

She froze eyes wide as Naruto's lips pressed against hers. The shock caused her to loosen her grip it wasn't long until the tables were turned and she was forced with her back on the bed. He kissed her hungrily. The chocolate forgotten. Sakura moaned into the kiss and let her hands run through his blonde hair.

The two pulled away. Sakura looked away from him a large blush on her face. It still shocked her to this day how just a simple kiss from him could completely blow her away. "Sometimes I hate that I love you," she said glaring at him. Naruto sat back and laughed while scratching the back of his head. Sakura sat up and pushed the blonde causing him to fall backwards.

"Ow… Sakura-chan?" Naruto complained only to stop when warm lips kissed his cheek. He looked up to see Sakura walk towards the door.

"I'll forgive you this time," she winked sticking her tongue out at him.


	2. Only Prettier

iLoveYou

**Song: Only Prettier by Miranda Lambert**

**Paring: ItaSaku, InoShika minor: ShizuKaka, NaruHina. **

**Rating: T for minor language. **

Ino's blue eyes glared at the dirty blonde woman who walked past the flower shop with Shikamaru. If it's one thing Ino hated most it was woman from other villages who came to hers and then tried to steal her boyfriend away! Ino wasn't stupid. She knew Temari requested Shikamaru every time she came to the village for one reason or another.

"You alright?" She looked over to see Sakura who was standing next to her pointing down at the broom stick that was now broken in two. Ino growled before throwing the two pieces down.

"No! That'd blonde bimbo is with Shikamaru!" Ino moved back into the flower shop. Sakura sighed and grabbed the two pieces of the broom and threw them away in the waste basket that sat behind the register.

"I wouldn't worry about Shikamaru, you know he's totally faithful," Sakura said matter-o-factly as she leaned against the counter. Ino sighed.

"I know I know. But it just grinds my gears! It's like… I don't know it's like how that Konan woman is always flirting with Kakashi-sensei even though Shizune-sempai is with him." Ino growled. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, Shizune told me about that the other night," Sakura nodded. "We worked the grave yard shift last Monday."

Ino nodded. "Yeah, I just… ugh! I hate it!" she screeched. Sakura laughed at her friends roar.

"At least you don't have some weird red head following you around," Sakura said, pointing out into the street where the red head Karin was hiding watching them.

"Is she really?" Ino asked, watching the red head.

"She has this weird obsession with Sasuke, and ever since he's been back she's been following me to make sure we don't talk. She tried to start a fight with me at the hospital the other day."

"Wow pathetic," Ino whispered as she walked around the counter and out to the street. "Oi! Karin! Stop stalking weirdo!" Ino called causing the red head to scurry off. "I mean everyone knows you don't even like Sasuke-kun anymore, you like—" a hand grabbed Ino's mouth muffling the name that came out. The two women watched as said dark haired Uchiha walked past them.

Uchiha Itachi. Sakura's new love interest. "Good morning Sakura-san," he said politely as he passed.

"Good morning Itachi-san," she laughed nervously as he walked past. She didn't let go of Ino until he was already out of view. "Damn! Pig! Sensor your mouth sometimes!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry! I didn't see him!" She countered. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Whatever…" Ino rolled her eyes.

"So come on! Spill the beans! When are you going to see him again?" she asked.

Sakura looked around before turning to Ino. "Be quite. We don't want all oh Konoha knowing. And for your info we're seeing each other tonight," she smiled. The two girls jumped slightly hearing the door slam to the flower shop. The both looked up to see a very angry looking Hinata.

"Hinata?" they both questioned.

"That! That! That!" Hinata screamed in her soft voice. "Mizukage bimbo is in town again!" Ino and Sakura's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before they completely understood. Ino sighed.

"I'm so sick of these girls coming into out turf," she sighed.

"Girls girls girls," Sakura smiled. "Can't you see? We don't have to stoop to their level. I mean they are just girls," she smiled.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled.

"We are prettier," Sakura winked. "So… are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked before wrapping a slender arm around each girls necks and bringing them closer.

XXX

Sakura stood in front of the mirror making sure she was looking her best for the night. She jumped slightly hearing a noise from behind her. She let out a sigh of relief seeing Itachi stepping through her opened window. "You nearly made me pee myself," she glared at him. Itachi chuckled before moving right behind her. "You think you could use a door every once in a while?"

"That would be much too easy Sakura," she nearly melted at his touch.

"We're going out tonight," he raised an eye brow at her reflection. "I meant myself and the girls," she said turning to look at him. He was still in his ANBU wear. "I mean, I know you're not ready to announce to the village about us—"

"I'll go," he said. Sakura stayed there her mouth completely hung opened as if she was catching flies. Itachi reached his hand up and brought her chin up so that way she wasn't standing like a total goof. He bent down slowly and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. Sakura moaned in complaint when he pulled away. "I suggest I leave now so that way I shower in time to meet you for this evening."

Sakura nodded. "You will come right?" he smiled and nodded before her was gone. Sakura walked to her front door. She decided one a simple little black dress for the night her red heels sat waiting at her front door. She slipped them on knowing that she would hate herself for this later before walking a few blocks to the Yamanka flower shop where they had all decided to meet.

"Oi! Hinata!" Sakura called seeing the Hyuga girl up a head. Hinata turned around waved politely before waiting for Sakura to catch up with her. Hinata was dressed in a tight black shirt along with a light blue shirt that showed off her perfect curves. Sakura smiled before hooking her arm with the girl and they made their way to the flower shop. Once inside they heard a loud yell from upstairs.

The two quickly walked up the stairs and to the house that sat up stairs. At the top of the stairs sat Ino in the most revealing things she had. But behind her stood Shizune a large blush on her face. Sakura stared at the dark green dress that had been forced on her. "This is much too short," Shizune said.

"Nonsense. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei will think it's great." Ino winked only causing the dark haired woman to blush more.

"Seriously Shizune-sempai, It looks great!" Sakura said. "I mean at least you don't look like a slut like Ino,"

"What was that Forehead!" Ino glared at the pinkette who just laughed.

"Come on, lets go." The four girls walked out of the shop before making their way down the darkened street and towards the busiest Shinobi club in Konoha. When the four girls walked into the club they were welcomed by the strong smell of smoke and alcohol.

Ino clenched her fist. "I can't believe that bitch, flirting with him like that." Ino's blue eyes were dead set on the sand ninja who was practically sitting on her boyfriend. Sakura went to stop her but there was no stopping the blonde bombshell who was stomping her way over to the booth. Ino tapped on Temari's shoulder causing the girl to look back at her.

"There's no stopping her now," Sakura mumbled as they walked forward.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ino asked staring the suna blonde up and down. Temari smirked.

"Oh you know… just spending time with Shika-kun."

"Oh shit…" Sakura said. The three girls just watched. Ino sat back and laughed slightly before her smile was completely gone.

"That's funny," Ino said.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it. Slut." The moment the words left Temari's mouth she should have regretted them. Ino looked back to the bar before her loud voice boomed over everyone.

"Bartender! Shots over here!" without a moment's reaction the table was filled with shots. Ino smirked before picking up a shot. She threw it back before grabbing another one. Sakura sighed. Tonight was not looking good. "I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that last statement," she smiled cheekily.

"Excuse me?" Temari asked. Ino smiled down at Shikamaru who was watching her intently. Ino only got this controlling when Temari was in town. You would think the lazy nin would think it troublesome or a drag but in reality. He loved it. Most times he was busy chasing Ino around. But times like this, she came right to him. He leaned back and placed his arms across the back as Ino moved to sit on his lap pushing Temari away from him. "Bitch are you trying to start a fight?"

Ino laughed as she reached into Shikamaru's jonin vest and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. Shikamaru watched with smiling eyes as she placed a cig in her mouth before reaching back into his pocket for his lighter. He watched with hungry eyes as she lit it before taking in a slow drag and then blowing the rest of the smoke in the blondes face. "Bless your heart," Ino smiled. Temari huffed before moving out of the booth and then completely out of the bar.

Sakura couldn't stop herself from laughing until a warm hand pressed against her back. She looked up to find Sasuke standing behind her. She moved away from him so his hand wasn't on her back anymore. Karin who was standing off to the side of the club watched with hateful eyes. "Hey Sasuke," Sakura greeted.

"I didn't know you were coming here tonight?" he said almost as if he should have been told before hand. Sakura had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"It was a last minute decision by the girls," Sakura said realizing she now stood alone with the Uchiha. Hinata had found Naruto who was still in his Hokage robes. Hinata was smiling devishly at the Mizukage who looked like she was having the worst day of her life. Her eyes than found Shizune who was leaving the club with a blushing Kakashi.

She turned back to look at Sasuke. "Not like it's any of your business," Sasuke glared at her slightly annoyed. She turned to look as Karin walked towards them.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! There you are! I didn't see you!" she laughed before glaring at Sakura who rolled her eyes. She looked back at Ino who was taking another shot. Now she knew exactly want she wanted. Sakura eyed the red head girl up and down. She was almost shocked to see how skinny said girl was. She gasped slightly surprised when she felt a warm hand press on the small over her back.

She looked up to find Itachi standing next to her. A smile on his features as he held out a glass for her. She smiled and took it. "I see you've kept my date busy, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke glared at his older brother for a second.

"Date?" He looked back to Sakura who took a large gulp of her drink. Karin gawked at the two.

"Yes date." Sakura smiled. She finished the last of her drink before smiling at Itachi. "I believe I need to keep drinking," she turned and looked at Karin. "I'll assume you'll keep trying to get skinnier. I'm just like you," she smiled. "Only prettier," and with that her and Itachi made their way back to the bar leaveing a shocked Karin and Sasuke.

**A/N**

**Second one :) If anyone has a request for a certain paring and or song that they would like me to write one either leave it in your review or PM me :) Thanks for all the reviews!**


	3. Tomorrow

iLoveYou

**Song: Tomorrow by Chris Young**

**Paring: KakaSaku**

**Rating: M Lemon warning ;)**

The one lone gray eye stared forward as he walked through the streets of Konoha. He froze mid step. Could he do it this time? Could he bring himself to just continue forward? He slowly averted his eyes to stare at his feet. He almost didn't trust himself to look. He gulped before looking up at the apartment complex that stood next to him. Slowly, very slowly, he continued to follow all the stairs up.

Would she be waiting for him? Would her light be on? Would her extra key be waiting for him where it had always had been. He stopped when his eyes landed on the door that belonged to her. The outside light shone brightly through the darkness. If he looked really hard he was sure he could see her gold key sitting on top of the door frame.

Every day he had this battle with himself. Would he go to her? Was that even question? For the past year he had done nothing but tell himself that he would stop going to her. That she would be able to move forward. That she wouldn't have to be with an older man, with her former sensei. He clinched his fist.

_Tomorrow…_ He whispered to himself. Tomorrow he would stop coming here. No matter how hard it would be. Tonight, tonight he would love her with all he had.

With that he turned and made his way to the stair case that leads to her room door. So many times had he walked these steps. He came to a halt once he reached the door. Could he do this? Without another thought he reached up his gloved hand slid across the door frame until it touched that gold key. Was that a sigh in relief? He slowly put the key into the door and turned and it opened without so much as a fight.

Once he pushed open the door he was welcomed by everything that reminded him of her. Her smell surrounded him. He slowly shut the door behind. _Tomorrow… _tomorrow he would stop this. Tomorrow he wouldn't come anymore. There was nothing here for the two of them. There was nothing that could possibly make them be together.

The gold keys made a slight clang on the small wooden table that sat by her door. He slowly took off his shoes and placed them next to hers in the box that sat by the door. It was like clockwork. It was like he belonged here. And maybe if they had been two different people he could belong.

_Tomorrow… _He reminded himself once more. He slowly undid his head band. He placed it down next to the table. His mismatched eyes studied the room he had grown so accustomed to knowing. Picture frames stared at him from the sides of the hallway. Some of her, of friends, and just one. One of them.

"Kakashi?" he nearly melted when her voice rang through the hall. He looked up his mismatched eyes met her green ones. She looked torn. Heartbroken. She looked like the young girl she was. He gulped unsure of what to say. "I was… I was scared you weren't coming," her pink hair was pulled into a sloppy bun and her eyes lids were red from crying. She was wearing a simple red bathrobe. The one he had gotten her for Christmas last year.

Ever so slowly he walked down the hall way until his strong arms wrapped around her smaller frame. He wanted nothing more than to tell her that he would always come. But that was something he couldn't promise. Every time he would show up late at night he would assure her that this was the last night. Each time… he had to come back. There was just something about the pink haired woman who was falling apart in his arms that made him not want to ever leave.

"Please," she whispered. "One more night."

He nodded. "Tomorrow—" her tiny finger hushed his lips from saying the rest of the sentence. She couldn't hear him say it. Not this time. Her shaking hand reached up before two fingers slipped into the rim of his mask and gently pulled it down. Every time she saw his face it blew her away. Everything about his strong jaw line to the slender scar.

"But tonight…." She whispered.

"I'm going to love you like there is no tomorrow," he whispered huskily into her ear. Sakura barely let out a squeak as she was lifted from the floor. Her legs instantly wrapped around her waist. His lips were on hers as he hungrily kissed her. She was his everything. It hurt to even think there was a possibility that this could end.

Sakura let out a gasp as she was thrown onto her bed. She looked up at him wide eyed. She loved seeing him like this. So hungry. So needy. It was times like this she believed he would never leave. She watched with half open lids as he pulled his shirt off revealing what years as a ninja had done to him. She gulped realizing what was coming next.

Kakashi smirked lightly as he watched her. Her green eyes roaming over his body as he undid his pants. He smiled as her red bathrobe was thrown opened slightly revealing her naked body underneath it. Sakura's face lit up when his pants hit the ground. It still amazed him how naive she could be. The bed sank slightly as is body slid across it until he was hovering over her.

She looked up at him, her chest and cheeks already red from the desire that was growing inside of her. Her slender arm glided up until her fingers were locked in his mess of silver locks. She forced him down until his lips roughly pushed against hers. He let out a moan as he ripped opened the robe completely.

He hardened even more if it was possible. He stared down at her chest hungrily. She was perfect. Beyond divine. He lowered his head every so slightly until his head was pressed to her chest. His mouth dried as her loud heartbeat hammered against her chest. He took in a deep breath really enjoying the smell of strawberries that lingered over her skin.

"Kakashi?" she asked weakly, he looked up at her to find her worried expression staring down at him. He answered her before lifting up and slamming into her. She let out a loud moan as he hit deep within her. "Dear god…" Kakashi gripped her right leg before pulling it up he placed it on his shoulder before doing the same with her left leg.

Sakura reached up and gripped her hair trying to find something to hold on. Kakashi pumped in and out until he felt her start to clinch around him. He reached down slowly until he found that small little nub that sat so perfectly between her legs.

He watched in amazement as the woman crumbled beneath her. He let out a ridged breath as he pressed completely inside her. Coming himself. He slumped forward until his head rested on her shoulder.

"Sakura… I…" he couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't tell her that if he was really going to do what he always said. He rolled over and lay on his back. He looked over at her to find her still breathing heavy still having not come back down from her high.

She was a beauty. A real beauty. He watched her until she slowly turned and looked at him. "Will you still be here… tomorrow?"

**So originally this wasn't going to have a lemon in it but I figured I always play safe! And I did rate this whole thing M jus incase so hell might as well write at least ONE M rated fic. If you guys really like this I'll try to add more M rated oneshorts/drabbles to the stories. Thanks for all the reviews!**


	4. Then

iLoveYou

**Song: Then by Brad Paisley**

**Paring: YamaSaku**

Yamato laid in the warm sun on the grass in the middle of the training field. He was completely beat. The reason for that was the pinkette who laid next to him completely warn out herself. He slowly turned so his face was facing her. He opened his eyes and a smile made its way to his face. She was so radiant. So beautiful. His heart fluttered around in his chest at the thought of her.

He could remember the first time he had met her. She completely shocked him with her beautiful pink hair, and those sparkling green eyes. He smiled. And her brute strength. It had shocked him to high heaven when she had punched Sai clear across the road they were walking down.

Green eyes staring at him brought him out of his thought. "Yamato?" she asked. He looked up at her and smiled. "What's on your mind?"

He sat up and grunted slightly that last punch had really hurt. He placed his hands on his knees before looking up at the bright blue sky above them. "Was just thinking about the time that I first met you," he smiled looking down at her finding a pink blush on her face.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him before giving him a slight punch in the arm. "I was just a kid then," she remarked. The two stayed quite the soft spring breeze flew through the trees. "Yamato?"

"Will you marry me?" Sakura sat there her mouth hung wide opened. His serious eyes stared at her and she smiled.

"Do you need to ask?" she giggled as he moved closer to her and captured her lips in a simple yet beautiful kiss. She was perfect in every single way. She was his life, his world. Words could never describe how strongly he felt for the pinkette. It was amazing how much things had changed from the first time he whispered those three words to her.

Back then he thought he could never love her more and each day she continued to surprise him. He chuckled slightly. "I'll take that as a yes," he whispered into her hair line causing her to shiver. "I don't know how I could ever love you more…"

"You've said that before," she reminded him kissing his lips lightly once more.

**Thanks for the continued reviews! If you guys have an paring you want to read and/or song let me know and I'll add it in! :)**


	5. Terrible Things

iLoveYou

**Song: Terrible Things by Mayday Parade**

**Paring: ItaSaku**

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: AU, character death.**

Itachi sighed as he pushed opened the door to his home. The cold winter air trying to force its way into the house as well. He pushed the door shut before slowly taking off his black pea coat and hanging it up on the jacket rack that sat by the door. He slowly unraveled his scarf before hanging it up as well. He sniffled slightly cold weather always gave him a running nose. He turned to take a step off of the mat but froze.

"_Shoes!" _He could hear her cheerful sing song voice reminding him to take his shoes off at the front door. He smiled to himself as he bent down and untied his dress shoes. Once his shoes were disposed of he moved further into the house he walked into the deserted kitchen. Pulling open the refrigerator door he pulled out milk and went to work on making a glass of hot coco.

He turned towards the door hearing the front door shut. "Shoes!" he called out.

"Shit," he heard his son mumbled after a few moments a dark haired boy walked into the room. His facial features looked similar to the older man. His dark hair stopped at his neck, much shorter than his father. The only difference between the father in the son were the two bright green eyes that belonged to the younger.

"How was school?" Itachi inquired.

"Good… I guess. I'm happy it's break now," Itsuki said sitting down at the bar. Itachi nodded before taking out two mugs he filled them with the hot coco he had made. Reaching into the refrigerator he pulled out the whip cream. Once the coco was covered he moved the cabinet. He pulled out a small spice before pouring a little on the whip cream.

He turned around and handed Itsuki a glass. Itsuki looked down at the glass and smiled half-heartedly. "Cinnamon…" he whispered. "Just like how mom made it." Itachi nodded taking a sip of his fresh coco. He leaned against the counter he looked at his son.

"You know… when I was your age…" Itachi started placing down the mug he started to uncuf his dress shirt and roll the sleeves. "I would have given anything to fall in love. That was when I met your mother… the girl of my dreams… the most beautiful woman I had ever seen,"

_The dark haired boy watched with silent eyes as the new girl walked into the room. It wasn't odd to find a girl who wanted to pursue the medical field. But never in his life had he seen someone as beautiful as the pink haired girl who stood in front of everyone. _

"_This is Haruno Sakura. She's a transfer student from Suna," his eyes stayed glued to the pinkette hardly hearing a word of what his teacher was saying. "I'm glad you could join us here at Konoha High. I was shocked when I heard I would be receiving a transfer student into this high of a level course. All of the students here have had this class with me for the past four years," the blonde woman explained. _

"_I took medical classes as well as all of the required science and math classes for this," Itachi nearly melted from her soft beautiful voice. It was almost as if angels were winging. "I'm glad that you excepted me into the class, and I will do my best to meet your expectations." _

_Tsunade smiled down at the girl. "Well since you are new I'll seat you with the highest marked student incase we're further ahead. Uchiha Itachi," Itachi stood up quickly banging his knee on the desk in front of him. _

"_Hai," he said through clenched teeth. Tsuande rolled her eyes. _

"_Haruno-san will be your partner," Itachi gulped his eyes looking back down at the pinkette. _

"_Hai, Tsunade-san." Sakura smiled at Tsunade before making her way to the stairs. Itachi could practically hear his heart hammering in his chest with every step that the pinkette took. She smiled brightly. _

"_It is a pleasure to have you as a partner Uchiha-san," her smile lit up the room. He moved over a seat so she could have his old one. _

"_Itachi," he smiled at her. She smiled back. _

"_Itachi." The rest of the class period went by quickly without anything extraordinary happening. It wasn't until after the bell had rang and all of the students had left the room. "Itachi?" Itachi turned and looked at her from packing his bags away. _

"_Hai?" he asked, his whole attention was on her. _

"_Can I tell you a wonderful thing?" she giggled at his face as his eyes inquired further. "I can't help but notice you staring at me. I know I shouldn't say this… but I really believe… I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me," _

Itachi sighed as he picked up his mug and taking a sip. He watched as his son's eyes watched him carefully. It wasn't every day that Itachi would or could talk about Sakura so it was on these rare occasions that he just listened and enjoyed the stories of his mother, since pictures were never enough. "Itsuki… I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things…"

_Sakura giggled as she pulled Itachi down the empty streets. It was amazing how they had been accepted into the same medical school. Her face was flushed from the alcohol she had consumed at the party they were at. "Come on! Come on!" she smiled as she pulled him into the building. "Shhh…" she whispered to him as they made their way to the stair case and to the roof of the building. _

_Itachi let out a breath as he started at Sakura who was watching the beautiful stars that hung overhead. To him she was more beautiful than any star could ever be. He watched at her childlike antics as she spun around in circles staring up at the sky. _

_He ran to her side when she lost her balance and laid on the ground a beautiful smile adored her lips. He chuckled as he lifted her head and placed it in his lap. He then looked up at the stars that she was so amazed with. _

"_You know, I never thought we would be here today when I first met you," she smiled at him. He chuckled before bending down and captured her lips in a beautiful and breath taking kiss. _

"_Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?" she sat up and smiled cheekily at him loving it when he quoted her from when they first met. She watched with steady green eyes as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a beautiful box. "I made you a present with paper and strings. Open with care now," he whispered moving closer to her. _

_He handed her the box and she stared at in amazement. "I'm asking you please, you know that I love you," he watched as she pulled open the box and inside was a beautiful rose gold ring with a simple heart gold in the middle. She looked up at him shocked tears in her eyes. "Will you marry me?" _

"Now son… I only tell you this…" his voice cracked slightly. "Because life can do terrible things. I pray and hope that god shows you differently."

_Itachi smiled down at his wife tears in his eyes as he watched her hold and rock their new born son. He was the spit and imagine of Itaci aside from Sakura's breath taking green eyes. He watched as she sang him a song and he fell asleep. The nurse walked into the room. "Congratulations Uchiha-san," the nurse smiled at him and nodded. "If you'd like we'll take Itsuki for you, so you two can get a good sleep tonight," _

_Itachi was about to protest but Sakura cut him off. "Yes, thank you that would be wonderful." Itachi watched as their bundle of joy left the room. He turned to her and brushed a piece of her hair from her sweaty forehead. He bent down and kissed her hair line. _

"_How are you feeling?" he asked, watching her face he realized she no longer looked like the Sakura he knew. There was something about her something different. Something was wrong. She closed her eyes and he watched as tears fell from her eyes. _

"_Itachi… can I tell you a terrible thing?" His heart nearly stopped. "It seems that I'm sick and I only have weeks," tears pricked his eyes as he watched her. "Please don't be sad now, I really believe, you were the greatest thing that happened to me…" _

_He felt his heart breaking in his chest. Nothing was right. She was sick? How had he not know before. He fell to his knees tears streaming down his face. He gripped her hand and she held on to him strongly. _

"So… don't fall in love. There's just too much to lose. If you're given the choice. I'm begging you choose to walk away… don't let it get you. I can't bare to see that happen to you. Now son… I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things."

**A/N**

**This song was requested by my good friend Karatekid-Ninja. Super sad. I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for all the reviews. If there is any song and or couple you would like to see let me know! I've got like over 30 I've got working up. Give me a certain couple and I'll write it. I've got everything from NaruSaku to GenmaSaku. **


	6. Sparks Fly

iLoveYou

**Song: Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift**

**Paring: GaaSaku**

**Rating: T for language and adult situations. **

Sakura watched with careful green eyes as Gaara, the Kazekage walked back in forth in front of her. He looked like he was ready to snap at any moment. It almost terrified her like the first time she had seen him when they were just kids. She jumped slightly when he banged his fist on his desk. He sighed loudly before sitting back down in the chair.

She had recently been sent to Suna for a three month long mission to help their neighboring village and their medical staff. "You may go Haruno-san," Gaara said completely irritated at the whole situation. The pinkette nodded before quickly leaving the room. She almost sighed in relief once the large wooden doors were shut behind her.

She smiled seeing Temari waiting for her. "Hey," Sakura said cheerfully. Temari smiled.

"Ready to go check out the village?" the blonde asked. Sakura nodded and the two made their way out of the Kage office. Sakura was still completely amazed at how different Suna was compared to Konoha. No matter how many times she had arrived in the village it still blew her away. "Hey…" Sakura turned around to find 'that' look on Temari's face.

It was the same look that everyone had given her after her break up with Kiba. Sakura bit her lip and tried to not let Temari know how really upset she was. "I'm fine," Temari's green eyes saddened at the girl. "Really I'm fine. Besides… at least here there's nothing to remind me of him," Sakura smiled and the blonde tried to smile. "Anyway, when do I start at the hospital?"

The weeks after her first day there went by quickly and she had hardly seen any of the sand siblings in the past two weeks even though she had been staying at the kage residence. It wasn't until late one Friday night that she realized she wasn't alone in the large mansion.

"Good evening," Sakura jumped and dropped the plate she had been washing only for it to be caught by sand. The pinkette turned around to meet the sea foam green eyes of the red haired kazekage. "I'm sorry I scared you," Gaara smiled politely. He was obviously in a much better mood than when she had first arrived.

Sakura gulped. His smile lit up a spark from deep within her. Images of him kissing her flooded her mind. Her face instantly lit up. "Oh… I'm sorry," she said. Her breath was nearly knocked out of her lungs when she found him standing next to her. He bent down slowly, she watched with steady eyes as he picked up the plate she had dropped and he placed it on the counter.

"Haruno-san, I wish to apologize for my behavior this past month," he was so calm. Strong willed. He was polite and intelligent. Everything Kiba hadn't been. Her palms slowly began to sweat as he stood there. "I have been nothing but rude and uninterested in what you are doing for my country. I should be thanking you for the amount of work you have done in this first month.—"

"You're hot,"

"I—what?" Gaara said. Never in Sakura's life would she had thought to say something like that out loud. Defiantly not directed at the Kazekage. Gaara stood there completely shocked his mouth hung open in shock his eyes wide.

"I meant that the way you… talk is hot… wait no," Sakura's face was a bright as a tomato. She quickly grabbed the top of her shirt and pulled it slightly trying to cool off her burning skin. Gaara's eyes slowly trailed from her face and slowly down her neck line where her breast where. He gulped slightly. "It sure is hot in here," Sakura laughed nervously.

Gaara looked back up at met her eyes where he smiled. He almost wanted to laugh at the pinkette. There were plenty of woman in Suna who constantly flirted with him. But there was just something about the pinkette that amazed him. His eyes watched her face for some kind of reaction.

Sakura slowly lifted her hand up and brushed her hand against his arm. She gulped. What was she doing? This was such a bad idea! She moved in closer to him ever so closely. She almost squeaked out in surprise when a hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. It wasn't long until her body was firmly pressed against his. They fit perfectly. Almost like she was his missing puzzle piece.

Sakura started up into his beautiful eyes. He smiled and chuckled lightly before slowly bending down and capturing her lips. Her eyes shut completely and she savored the kiss. It was everything she had ever wanted. Her body nearly lit up in a flame from his touch and his kiss. This one kiss was more then she had ever felt in her entire relationship.

A knock on the front door brought the two apart. She stared at him shocked. Had that really just happened? She watched as Gaara moved from the kitchen and to the front door. After a few minutes of her sitting with her back against the counter top. Her breath was completely gone and when she felt she almost gotten it back he walked back into the room.

"I have to go back to the Kage office," Sakura nodded trying to decipher what he was saying. "Sakura," she looked up at him making eyes contact. "You're beautiful."

That was the first and last time that anything had happened between the two in the rest of her time in Suna. Soon she found herself standing in front of the desk again. A very agitated Kazekage stood in front of her just as her first day. "I'll be taking my leave since my mission is over," she said simply. "I believe that your medics are in great condition now, I've trained them to the best of my ability. If you feel you need anything more just let Tsunade-sama know." Gaara nodded. "I wish you would drop everything now…" she whispered.

Gaara looked up at her his agitation gone and all that stood in his wake was shock. He had hardly seen the pinkette in the last two months but she was constantly on his mind. That kiss burned forever in his mind. He met her eyes and could tell she was in pain. God how he wanted to kiss that pain away.

"I have a message for the Hokage," he said standing up. He grabbed a scroll and handed it to her. Sakura reached forward and grabbed the scroll careful not to make contact.

"I'll make sure she receives it," she said. "Have a good evening Kazekage-sama," she turned to leave the room.

"Sakura," she froze at the door turning to look at him her breath was nearly forced from her lungs as she started at the handsome made.

"Yes?" her voice came out softer than she would have liked.

"It's Gaara," she started at him before smiling.

"Have a good evening Gaara," and with that she shut the door behind her. The journey back to Konoha was a long one, three day. She was happy once she finally took a step into her home. Despite needing to get away she enjoyed coming back. She quickly made her way to the Hokage tower.

Tsunade smiled when the pinkette entered the room. "Glad to see you're back,"

"Glad to be back Shishou," Sakura smiled.

"You look to happy. Did you get any ass while you were in Suna?" the older blonde questioned. Sakura's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Shishou!" Tsaunde laughed loudly. Sakura looked her eyes before pulling out the scroll Gaara had given her. "Here," Sakura tossed it and Tsuande grabbed it. "Kazekage-sama asked me to give it to you," Tsunade nodded. "I'm going to go get a drink," Sakura joked before leaving the room. After she left the tower she figured maybe going for a drink would be a good idea.

She turned around from her normal route home and made her way towards the bar that Ino was probably at. Sakura opened the door and was welcome by the smell of alcohol and smoke. A smile adored her lips the second her blonde haired friends came into view. Ino and Naruto. She smirked. Never thought it could happen.

"Oi! Ino-pig! Naruto!" Sakura waved. The two turned around and instantly smiled when they saw her.

"Forehead! What's up!" Ino smiled pulling the girl into a hug only for Naruto wrap his arms around the two a squish them.

Sakura pushed the blonde boy away. "Just got back, care to buy me a drink?"

Two weeks had passed since Sakura had arrived home and had finally gotten back into work at the hospital when she was called back to the Hokage office for a mission.

"You'll be meeting the Kazekage at the gates and be his escort for his time here," Tsunade said a smile on her perfectly painted lips. Sakura nodded before leaving the room. Her mind was running a mile a minute. Why was he coming here? Her feet landed her at the gates where she sat on the desk that Izumo and Kotestsu sat behind bored out of their mind.

"Who ya waiting for Sakura?" Izumo asked.

"I'm picking up the Kazekage. I'm his escort for the week he's here," Sakura said.

"I spy with my little eyes something dirty," Kotetsu said. Sakura who was looking at her nails answered first.

"The road?"

"Nope," Kotetsu said.

"The mutt Kiba," Izumo said. Sakura looked up quickly. There he was, she would have made a run for it or hid but it was already to the late he had seen her. She felt sick to her stomach. He had felt on a mission a little before she had so she was nervous to see him since their break up.

The two men remained silent as the dog boy walked up to Sakura. "Hey," he said cooly. Akamaru barked at Sakura happily.

"Hi," she said avoiding eye contact.

"Look… can I talk to you?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"We are talking," Sakura said bitterly while folding her arms in front of her chest. Kiba sighed.

"You know… in a more private setting?" Sakura sighed.

"I have to meet someone here, but we can walk a bit away," Sakura said, she flipped her long hair behind her back before moving a good couple yards away from Izumo and Kotetsu. "Well… talk."

"Look… I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I hurt you by breaking up with you," probably the sweetest thing the boy had ever said to her in the ten months they had dated. "But I wanted you to see that our break up was all your fault," oh hell no.

"My fault?" Sakura glared at him.

"Well ya. I mean… you hardly ever put out. Everyone knows you got to put out to make your man happy—"

"You are fucking disgusting. I hate you Kiba. You're a piece of shit!" Sakura yelled. She went to push past him but was stopped when he reached out and grabbed her arm. "Let me—" a loud smack echoed through the road.

Izumo and Kotetsu stared completely shocked. Sakura dropped to her knees. She gripped her face where he had smacked her. Now it was differently not the hardest hit she had taken physically but it was a blow to her emotions. She tried to calm herself.

"Stand up," Kiba yelled pulling her to her feet. "I'm not done talking to you."

What happened next was a blur for Sakura one second she was in a tight grip and next she was pressed against a strong and solid chest. She looked up to find her back pressed against Gaara's chest his arm wrapped around her waist. His face was cold as he glared at Kiba.

"I believe you are done," he said calmly. Kiba glared at him before moving to glared at Sakura.

"Whore," he spat before leaving.

"Holy shit! Sakura are you okay?" She looked up to find Izumo and Kotetsu standing next to her. She stared shocked at the three eyes that watched her along with Gaara's two escorts from Suna. She pushed away from Gaara and the group.

"I'm fine," she said. She turned and faced Gaara. "I'll take you to Tsuande-sama now," she said quietly before turning and making her way towards the Hokage tower.

Gaara watched with angry eyes. He couldn't believe it. How could any man think of hitting the beautiful woman.

Sakura continued to walk with a knot in her stomach. She was so relieved when they finally got to the tower. She stood outside while Gaara and Tsunade talked in private. The pinkette sighed deeply. She looked up when a loud rattle rang throughout the building. The two guards jumped slightly at the sound.

"What was that?" the dark haired girl asked.

"Thunder?" Sakura said simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's probably raining," she said with a shrug. The two jumped again when the door opened to reveal a much calmer Gaara.

"Alright, where are we going?" Sakura asked, averting her eyes.

"To the hotel I'm staying at," Gaara said. Sakura nodded before moving to leave. Gaara reached out slowly for her but she quickly averted him and walked down the hallway. He sighed. The walk back to the hotel was nice. Wind rushed through the streets signaling the start of storm.

"This is where I leave you Kazekage-sama," Sakura said. The two guards walked into the building not wanting to be stuck in the storm.

"I thought I told you… It's Gaara," Sakura looked up at him. The pain in her eyes were a million times stronger than the day he had first kissed her. It nearly killed him to see her like this.

"Gaara," she said. "What time should I be picking you up tomorrow morning," a loud roll of thunder shook the foundation.

"I wish you would drop everything now," he whispered moving closer to her. In that instant the rain started to pour down on the two. Sakura stared at him. He smiled down at her causing the spark inside her to grow. He bent down and captured her lips in a beautiful and passionate kiss. She slowly brought her hands up and ran them through his hair.

He pulled away and placed his forehead against hers. "You're beautiful."

**A/N**

**Hope you guys liked the GaaSaku. I don't think I've ever written that couple. Not that I haven't wanted to. Lol I hope you guys really enjoyed it. Surprisingly two of you asked for GaaSaku so I had to make it next ;) The next one is going to be NejiSaku since that was requested as well. Like I said I have tons of these any from IzumoSakura to NarutoSakura. Just got to request ;) Thanks again for reading!**


	7. Things I'll Never Say

iLoveYou

**Song: Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne**

**Paring: NejiSaku**

**Rating: K +**

The pinkette stood solid as a stone. She didn't dare move. Where she stood? In one of the examining rooms for ANBU training. That's right. Little weak Haruno Sakura was trying out for ANBU. She stood at parade rest. Her jaw was tense as she stared at the plain white wall in front of her. She pursed her lips slightly. Tsunade said she was ready. Said she was strong enough.

In that instant she flipped backward evading the attack that was directed at her back. She landed gracefully on her two feet ready to fight but found one of the earlier proctors standing in front of her clapping. She knew even with his mask on who he way. He was probably smirking with those perfect Hyuga lips.

"Congratulations, you passed." Sakura's face instantly lit up. "The last test was to make sure you could stay still for five hours and yet still never let your guard down," she tried to force her blush down as the man removed his mask. To say he was gorgeous was an understatement. "Here," he handed the mask out to her. It was then that she realized the makings. Pink swirls one at the top and one at the bottom. She nodded before reaching forward and taking it from him.

She stepped back and admired the mask she had wanted for so long. The knowledge of being one of the elite. She looked back up at him, a smirk on his face as he watched her intently. "You'll be on squad one. Team Captain: Myself. Second in command: Uzuki Yuugao," Sakura watched as an older purple haired woman now stood in front next to Neji. "Teammates: Tenzo," Sakura's eyes widened as her old captain Yamato stood in front of her. "And Hatake Kakashi," she smiled seeing her old sensei. "You will be our medic,"

Sakura nodded as if it wasn't obvious. Her five man squad. Here she was. With the elite of the elite. "Now, I suggest you take the rest of the night off. Tomorrow. You start training, with me," Sakura wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face but found herself unable since the butterflies she tried so desperately to keep away bubbled up.

A few hours later, after she had successfully gotten all of the dirt out of her long pink locks she found herself perched on the Hokage desk complaining to her best friend.

"Like I don't know what the problem is. Like It feels like Sasuke all over again. All I want to do is be perfect and yet somehow I feel like that weak little girl all over again!" Sakura yelled out before laying down flat on the desk. Naruto who had been trying to do paperwork sighed.

"You know… it would be nice if I could do my job every once and a while," the blonde mumbled leaning back in his chair and throwing his pen across the room and into the trash can they had sent up to play a game.

"Tsunade-shishou got away with not doing paperwork all the time," Sakura countered.

"Yeah I know. I'm stuck with it," Sakura let out a laugh before rolling onto her stomach. Naruto growled when papers fell from the desk and some crumpled.

"Is this important?" Sakura asked holding up a piece of paper. Naruto looked at it for a second.

"Nope," Sakura quickly crumpled it up and threw it at the waste basket. At that moment the door opened and Hyuga Neji walked in just in time to get hit in the face by Sakura's ball of paper. Naruto tried hard to laugh while Sakura quickly jumped up embarrassed.

Neji sighed before picking up the paper and depositing it into the waste basket before moving forward in his hand was a manila folder. "Here is the list of the new ANBU," he said, Naruto reached out and grabbed it.

"Thanks," he glared at Sakura. "More paperwork…" he mumbled.

"Good evening Neji," Sakura smiled.

"Good evening Sakura," and with that the dark haired man was gone. Sakura groaned and fell down to the ground. She leaned against the side of the desk.

"Good evening Neji," Naruto laughed. "Could you think of anything more lame to say?"

"Shut it! Just cause you're Hokage doesn't mean I won't punch you… in the face," Naruto chuckled. Sakura sighed. "I just want him to notice me….."

On the other side of the door Neji leaned against it. A smirk on his face. Boy was Sakura in for some rough training in the morning. He chuckled to himself as he thought to tell all of the other members that they wouldn't be needed anymore tomorrow.

**A/N**

**NejiSaku as promised! Next chapter is going to be a DeiSaku on request. Not sure what song to use for that so if you have any ideas… let me know! Lol. Any other requests let me know whether it be a song or a paring I'll do it. Sorry if that wasn't enough NejiSaku. More than likely I'll be writing another one of that paring again. Thanks for the reviews you guys! **


	8. Echo

iLoveYou

**Song: Echo by Trapt. (Everyone should download this song, or at least listen to it)**

**Paring: DeiSaku (Took me forever to find a good song lol)**

**Rating: T for Language. **

**Warning: AU **

"Sakura…" his voice came out in a groan as his blue eyes looked over to the passenger side. His eyes widened in horror as her beautiful eyes were closed. A line of blood covered her beautiful face. Tiny cuts covered her body from the shattered glass that surrounded them. Deidara slowly slide his eyes shut from all the blood running to his head.

"_So you're new here?" the blonde boy asked smiling down at the pinkette. Sakura smiled as she clutched her books to her chest. _

"_Yup, just moved from Konoha." She smiled causing the blonde to smile more. _

"_I'm Deidara."_

"_Sakura," he almost felt himself fall right then in there. Her eyes drawing him in. Captivating him. _

Deidara let out a groan. He felt sick to his stomach. His blue eyes opened slightly to see the white ceiling moving above him. All he could think about was the love of his life. Her blonde covered face. Where was she? His eyes slide shut and he lost consciousness again.

"_You are so beautiful," he whispered huskily in her ear. He looked down at her beautiful skin and how it seemed to glow in the moonlight that shown through the opened bedroom window. He bent down a kissed her skin lightly. "I could love you forever," he smiled. _

_Sakura laughed before forcing him to look at her. Her eyes held him captivated once again. Sakura sat up slightly and kissed him passionately. "Then do it," she whispered. _

"Then girl is losing blood fast," Deidara's eyes snapped opened.

"Sakura…" he groaned out. "Sakura…"

"_What… what do you mean…?" Sakura asked, she felt sick to her stomach. She gripped her chest. Tears spilling from her eyes. _

"_I'm just saying…" Deidara said with a sigh. "We're still in high school. I don't want this to be too serious…" _

"_I hate you," Sakura glared at him. She pushed past him and ran down the hallway wanting to get as far away from him as she could. _

XXX

_His hand slammed into the brick that sat behind the pinkettes head. Her mouth hung opened in shock at how angry the blonde was. He wanted to know. Needed to know. Why had he even let this happen? "I thought you loved me," his weak voice came out as he tried to fight back his tears, his anger, his frustration. _

_Sakura sighed. "Deidara… you wanted this break. You shouldn't be angry with me for what I did on a break," she said trying to move past him. He quickly reached out a gripped her arm tightly. _

"_What did you do?" he asked through clenched teeth. Sakura turned and glared at him. _

"_Leave me alone," she said trying to push past him. He grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. _

"_What the fuck did you do!" He screamed. He looked down to see how terrified she looked. Her arms were protecting her stomach. "Are you-?" his breath was knocked from him as she pushed him away. _

"_Stay away from me!" Sakura yelled as she ran away. _

_XXX_

"_Sakura," _

"_I thought I told you to stay away from me," Sakura said darkly as she glared at him. He stood in front of her at her house. _

"_I can't stay away… not without knowing the truth," he glared. _

"_The truth?" she laughed. "You want to know the truth? You broke my heart! That's the fucking truth," she tried to slam the door shut but Deidara's stronger hand grabbed the door. _

"_Is it mine?" he swallowed his pride. _

_She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Yes," He took in a shaky breath. "When—" _

"_A week after you called our break," she glared. _

"_Sakura… I… I don't know what to say." _

"_How about an apology?" _

"_I'm… I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." He said taking her into his arms. _

"_I'm so scared," the pinkette whispered burying her face into his chest. "When my parents find out… They're going to kick me out. I'm going to be all alone." _

"_No you're not. Run away with me?" he asked pulling her away to look at her. She stared at him shocked. She bit her lip before looking up at him. She nodded through the tears. "Go pack your things. Let's go." _

Blue eyes opened slowly to find the darkened room. He looked around the room realizing he was in the hospital. He closed his eyes his head was pounding. He groaned as he forced himself to sit up. He groaned before hitting the nurse button. A few minutes later a dark haired woman walked into the room.

"Thank goodness you're awake," the dark haired woman said before checking all of his vitals.

"The woman," he groaned out. "Sakura. Where is Sakura?"

"The pink haired girl who came in with you?" she asked. He nodded almost unsure of himself. "She's fine, and so is the baby," Deidara sighed before tears fell from his eyes. Thank god.

**A/N**

**Kinda sad. I know. Sorry. I've never written or read a DeiSaku so I did the best I could. I hope you guys all enjoyed it. I'm up for requests if you have any. I think the next one is going to be GenmaSakura just because I'm in the mood for it. Thank you for all of your positive reviews! I'm glad so many of you like my little one shots! Keep up the awesome reviews! You guys are the best!**

_**ALSO! SUPER IMPORTANT! I HAVE A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE! PLEASE GO AND VOTE! THANK YOU!**_


	9. You Lie

iLoveYou

**Song: You Lie by The Band Perry**

**Paring: GenSaku slight NaruSaku**

**Rating: T**

Green eyes glared at the dark haired man who had just entered the kitchen. She huffed loudly before crossing her arms over her chest. There was no way that she would believe him any longer. Those big brown eyes got her every time but not today, not tonight. She knew for a fact.

"I'm sorry," he said, walking up to her. Her tried to moved her arms from there folded spot.

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it," the pinkette said. She threw her hands around to keep him hands from grabbing her. She pushed past him and walked to their bedroom before slamming the door and locking it. He knew better than to fuck with her tonight.

Once inside the bedroom she plopped down on their bed before looking down at the perfect silver ring that he had given her. She closed her eyes and tried to force away the happy times they had once had because in the end it had all been a lie from him.

Shiranui Genma was a liar. She had been warned by everyone from the second she even thought of him as an thing. Ino had warned her. Why hadn't she listened! She thought about the look that Kakashi had given her when she had told him. He was terrified. He warned her too. She glared at the door this was all his fault.

XXX

Sakura sighed before looking up from her tea and into the blue eyes that belonged to Uzumaki Naruto. "I should have known," she whispered bitterly.

"What are you going to do now?" the older boy asked. Sakura sighed. She shrugged her shoulders. What could she do? She had thrown all of her money into the damn apartment and look where it got her! She fought the tears back.

"I guess I'll see how tonight goes…" she whispered trying to give him a smile that would assure him that she would be fine.

Naruto smiled. "How about we go out tonight? Just for fun?" Sakura smiled before a nod.

"Okay,"

It wasn't long until the blonde and pinkette stood in front of one of Konoha's busiest bars. She let out a shaky breath as she took the big step into the building. This wasn't too bad. She could do this. He wouldn't be there. He had told her that he was going out with the guys tonight. They were going up to have a little get together at Kakashi's.

And then… she froze. In the back corner of the bar he was in a lip lock with a young ninja. Her jaw dropped as she tried to get a good look at them. She was positive it was him and what shocked her more was the fact that the girl he was kissing was a younger medic in training. If Sakura remembered correctly the girl was still sixteen. Sakura gripped Naruto's arm.

The blonde boy looked down at his arm before looking to where Sakura's eyes were staring. "Sakura-chan…?"

"Take me home." The blonde nodded without a second thought they were gone.

XXX

Sakura sat in her kitchen just like the night before. It had barely hit eleven o'clock when she heard the lock to the front door move and then the door opened. She watched with steady eyes and Genma stumbled into the kitchen a large grin on his face. "Hey babe, the night with the boys was great!"

She glared. He stared at her for a second. "Something wrong?" she asked. She smirked slightly before walking to him. She walked around him her finger tracing his shoulders as she went. She bent down to his neck.

"That isn't my perfume," she whispered. "I bet she had a curfew. You told me you were out with your boys and baby I believed you," Genma gulped. "So why you looking so nervous?" she stepped away from him and let out an angry laugh. "Oh you know you're going to deserve this. I ought to kill you right now and do the whole world a service!" She glared hardened and he stared at her shocked.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, his voice a whisper.

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna leave, go to that damn lake that you proposed to me too. Then I'm gonna cry… maybe just a little. Then I'm gonna slip off this ring that you put on my finger. Give it a big fling and watch it sink. Down, down, down," she was in his face now. "Then… its going to lie, just like you,"

She turned around and walked into their bedroom… no it was his. He could have it for all she cared. She grabbed her bag that Ino had gotten her for her birthday the year before. She unzipped it and filled it with all the stuff she could. She turned around to find Genma standing in the doorway. She dropped the bag. "Move,"

"Sakura please Kura honey just—"

"Move now," she glared he stared wide eyed for a second before moving out of the way. She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the house making sure to slam the door on her way out. "Fucking liar!" and then she did just what she said she was going to do. She walked the few block until she stood on the river bank where he had proposed.

She looked down at the ring that sat on her finger. She sighed and let a lone tear slide down her cheek. She gave the ring a fling and watched as it fell and landed in the water. She let out a shaky breath. It was done. She was done. No more liars would be in her life. She turned around hearing someone approaching.

She sighed in relief to find Naruto. Thankful that Genma was smart enough not to follow. "Hey," she whispered as he got closer.

"hey," he smiled sheepishly. The two sat there for a moment neither saying anything. "Look," Naruto mumbled before scratching the back of his head nervously. "You can stay with me?" he smiled bending down to pick up her luggage. "I would take care of you Sakura-chan…"

Sakura smiled. "Okay Naruto… just promise me one thing… don't ever lie to me."

"Never,"

**A/N**

**I'd been dying to write this one for a while. :D I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys are the best!**


	10. Push

iLoveYou

**Song: Push by Matchbox 20**

**Paring: KakaSaku**

**Rating: T  
><strong>

Kakashi watched with sad eyes as the pinkette completely broke down in front of him. The older man stood with his apartment door open, he leaned against the door frame and watched as the younger girl hugged herself. Small sobs escaping from her cracked lips. It pained Kakashi to see her like this. To know... that she wasn't being treated right. "Sakura…" he whispered out, he wanted to reach forward and comfort the girl.

"I don't know if I've ever been good enough… I'm a little bit rusty," teary green eyes looked up at Kakashi. "I feel like my heads caving in. And I don't know if I've ever been truly loved by a hand that's touched me," The invisible force field that held them apart stopped the older man from reaching out to help her. Show her some type of comfort. He knew that if he got any closer there would only be more to pay from the pinkette.

Her boyfriend… Kakashi's fist clenched. He hated to think what she would have to return home too. "Sakura, you should come in before you catch cold." Kakashi said trying to get the pinkette to come inside.

"You know I can't Kakashi… he'll smell you on me," she whispered. Kakashi resisted the urge to punch the wall. Every time this happened he sighed.

"You should get home then… before Kiba realizes where you are," he whispered, his voice came out more bitter and angry then he had wanted to but it was so hard to see her like this. See her so broken. She her so bent down. He watched as she turned and left his door step and back into the storm that waited for her. He waited until she was out of sight before shutting the door behind him. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't leave Kiba. He leaned against the door once it was shut completely.

XXX

Kakashi sighed as he walked down the darkening streets of Konoha. It had been over a week since he had seen Sakura. For once he had even tried to find her and was unable to find the pinkette anywhere. So now he found himself wondering down the dying streets and towards her apartment. He needed to see her. He needed to make sure she was okay. Would be okay.

So here he found himself standing in front of her door his hand in his pockets. He wasn't sure what to do. This was just one of those things you didn't really know how to handle. It wasn't written in stone on what to do when the woman of your dreams was in an abusive relationship. With a groan he reached up and knocked on the door.

He stood in silence until he heard the door unlock and slowly pull open until it reviled a very tired looking Sakura. His anger was slowly starting to get the better of him. "Kakashi? What are you doing here?" she asked looking behind her nervously.

"Is he here?" Kakashi asked trying to keep his anger in check.

"Is who here?" she asked her nervousness starting to become more noticeable.

"I don't understand why you would ever lie to me?" he said.

Sakura looked away. She was so ashamed of what she had become. What she had allowed to happen to her. "I… I have to go," she said moving to shut the door but was stopped when Kakashi's hand slammed into the wall sending the door into the wall behind it making a loud noise. Sakura's eyes widened in fear and for a moment she stood there in shock. Complete open and vulnerable to the world around her.

"Sakura!" A loud voice echoed from behind her causing her to tremble. Kakashi glared behind her and waited. It was the end. He had reached his limit. He had finally taken all he could. He couldn't stand to see the pinkette in fear anymore. To see her in pain. It wasn't long until a rough hand sent Sakura way from the door. A very angry looking Kiba stood in front of him.

"Can I help you? It's late." Kiba said.

"Yeah you can," Kakashi said. He looked behind Kiba to find Sakura trembling like a child this only fulled his anger more. "You get a hard on by beating girls?" Kakashi asked moving forward. Kiba took a step back.

"I don't know what you're getting at I would never lay a hand on—" Kakashi fist collided with Kiba's face sending the younger boy off balance. Kakashi reached forward and grabbed the top of the younger boys shirt before throwing his fist into his face a few more times. Kakashi only stopped when soft hands gripped his arm. He was breathing heavy when he let go of Kiba and let him fall the ground.

"Get your stuff," Kakashi said. Sakura stared at him wide eyed.

"What?" she said.

"Get your stuff." Kakashi said moving to stand in front of her. For the first time in a long time he reached out to touch her arm. She flinched instinctively before he could ever reach her which made his eyes sadden. "I want you to stay with me," he whispered. Sakura's eyes widened.

She nodded before running from the hallway and to her bedroom. It wasn't long until she stood in front of the silver haired man a bag in her hand. He sighed before reaching up to touch her face. "I will never hurt you." He whispered.

"I know,"

**A/N**

**Well I was going to write a NaruSaku this chapter but I got distracted and decided to write KakaSaku. I hope you guys liked the chapter. I think I could have done better but I've been stretched for time on my updating since I have to updated all my fics once before I leave on vacation. And since I got sick I'm running behind schedule. Soooo… yeah this is my last update until after January 4****th****. Thank you for all of your reviews. I'm glad you guys like it so much. **

**Any requests I'll do my best to fulfill for you! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
